


Light Of My Life

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [40]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Could you please do Jaskier/Fem!Reader like the lantern boat ride from Tangled? Jaskier takes her to a special festival where they go on the lake and watch fireworks/lanterns/stars and Jaskier finds himself watching how happy she is, and realises that he is in love with the reader, but the reader feels insecure because she feels unworthy of true love, because of her past, in which Jaskier shows her how special she is.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/You
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Kudos: 18





	Light Of My Life

Once you stopped and Jaskier let go of you, your heart skipped a beat in anticipation. Blinking to adjust your eyes to the dim light, you realized it was actually quite dark. The night had fallen as the bard carefully guided you with one hand over your eyes and the other one on your waist to steer you. 

You were before a lake, surrounded by people whose soft voices filled your ears. As you stood there under the moonlight, you saw why he had brought you there. The people carried lanterns with them, most of them already lighting them up so their gentle glows illuminated your features. It was that festival that you had told him so many times about, that you had wished to attent. And now you were, thanks to him.

You turned to Jaskier and smiled, secretly admiring how the light fell over his face and accentuated his jaw, his eyelashes and his cute nose. How it made his eyes shine with the most beautiful blue.

“Surprise” He sweetly smiled, theatrically opening his arms.

You wanted to tell him so many things at once. How excited you were, how thankful and endeared. However, your eagerness and impatience ultimately won over and you took him by the hand and dragged him with you.

“What are we waiting for?” You exclaimed as you reached the shore. “Let’s see them!”

“Shall I suggest something even better?” The grin never left his lips as he pulled something out of his doublet. It was a small lantern, neatly folded, that he handed you.

You gasped as you took it from him. Beaming, you unfolded it and light it up, nearly vibrating in excitement as you freed it into the air with the help of Jaskier’s hands. Your heart seemed to sing at the beautiful sight of hundreds of lanterns floating, ascending into the sky and filling the lake with its beautiful warm light.

Your eyes followed your lantern, feeling your heart itself warm as though you were watching your own love for Jaskier ascending to the heavens. When you thought he couldn’t be any more thoughtful, he did something like that.

You wanted to thank him, but were interrupted by a different athought. As you turned your head, you caught sight of Jaskier watching you. There was a wide grin on his lips as his blue eyes observed you in glee. He didn’t look away, not even when you locked gazes.

“You’re staring” You teased him a little, although smiling sweetly. “And is that a smitten smile I see?” 

Jaskier chuckled, finally glancing away from you. There was a newfound bashful energy coming from him that you saved in your memory. In fact, you noticed something in his face that you had never witnessed before. Yet now it was there, and it was unmistakble.

“Jaskier…?” You gawked at him, watching how he slowly peered at you again. “Are you blushing?” 

“I might be, love” Your playfulness evaporated at the serious tone he spoke with. “And if so, it is entirely your fault” 

“I… Why, what are you talking about?” 

You couldn’t fathom the idea that Jaskier was actually infatuated with you. Of course, he had taken you to that beautiful festival because he cared about you, because he wanted to share that wonder and show it to you. Nonetheless, he always had sweet gestures. With everyone. That didn’t mean you were any different, that you were special to him.

“Y/N” Jaskier gently took your hand in his, holding it as though he cradled the most precious treasure in his palm. “I’m not hiding my feelings, but it seems you still haven’t realized, no matter how charming and thoughtful I am with you” 

“You’re always charming and thoughtful, it’s who you are” 

“Not like this, with you it’s different”

“How is it different? I’m just-”

“Because I’m in love with you, Y/N” 

You gasped at the statement, astonished that he had used such a strong word. In a poor attempt to say anything, you opened your mouth, though no sounds left your lips save for a strangled squeak.

“How can you not have noticed? I have been rather obvious about it”

“No, you can’t be in love with me” You shook your head at him, even if the adoring look in his beautiful eyes made your determination crumble. He was telling the truth. “Out of all the people in the Continent, you chose me, I don’t deserve your-”

“Don’t even say it” Jaskier interrupted you, maintaining the eye contact as he drove your knuckles to his lips and tenderly kissed them. “You are deserving of my love and more. I know you, Y/N, and I know you’re not perfect. Nobody is, and yet when I look at you I only see light and kindness and softness and so many wonderful things that I can’t even begin to list them all” 

“Stop it…” You whispered, feeling tears welling up in your eyes.

“I won’t” He chuckled a bit, taking your other hand as well. “You think these lights are beautiful? They can’t compare to you, Y/N. You are the light of my life”

“Jask-” His name got caught in your throat, interrupted by a sob that shook you.

As you started to cry, overwhelmed with emotion and happiness, Jaskier put an arm around you and brought you closer to him. You rested against his side, hiding your face on his neck and pouring your heart out there. 

“Don’t cry, love” He kissed your head, gingerly cradling you against him as his thumb rubbed your arm. “Come on, let me see that pretty face”

Obliging to his request, and as soon as you felt a bit calmer, you looked at him. He received your gaze with a loving smile that melted your heart.

“I love you” You said without thinking, unable to contain your feelings anymore.

Feelings that you had repressed for so long because you felt unworthy, because you thought it impossible that he could reciprocate. Still, when he pecked your lips, those feelings intensified. When he shielded you in his embrace, your doubts dissapeared. Because maybe you were deserving of his love after all. As his arms gently tightened around you, you nodded to yourself. Yes, you were deserving of his love and so much more. After all, you were the light of his life and he was yours.


End file.
